


Time's Come to Pay Your Dues

by NidoranDuran



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: An accident has left you unable to close your tab at Seventh Heaven, leading to Tifa deciding you're going to work it off another way: with your body. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.





	Time's Come to Pay Your Dues

You look up sheepishly toward Tifa. The whole place is filing out of Seventh Heaven and you're sitting fumbling about with your wallet, acting like somehow there's magically going to be some bills in the bottom of it or in some fold you've forgotten even exists. There isn't. Your bank account got slammed last minute by something you didn't even know about until you were already out and having a nice time, which has you now sitting in worry and tension as you try to scramble through your possessions and deal with this. "I swear, I have something somewhere," you say, keeping your eyes down in your wallet and not up, nervously, at the woman standing before you, arms crossed, foot impatiently tapping on the floor. You've seen before what Tifa can do to people, usually to guys who cause trouble or try to grab her ass. She's strong enough to break up a fight by just kicking everyone involved unconscious, and you're worried one of those kicks might connect with your jaw soon if you don't find some money.

"You done pretending yet?" she finally asks. You look up from her about to try and defend yourself, only for her to get in extra close, her eyes staring you down and immediately silencing everything you might want to say in your benefit. Tifa cuts one hell of a figure and you've seen enough of what she's done firsthand to be pretty frightened by her and everything she's doing. "Your card got rejected. It happens. You're bothering me more by fumbling around pretending you have money in there."

"Yeah, sorry, I'm broke for the next three days," you sigh, leaning back in your seat and preparing for the unfortunate end. "Sorry about that. I had no idea until my card got rejected."

"It happens," she says. "Don't take it too hard."

"Alright thanks," you say, nodding appreciatively as the shivering, winding press of sensation gets to you. "So uh... I'll come by early on payday to settle what I owe you, plus a bit extra?" It's a relief to know she's not mad. You'll get out of here okay after all. It's fine now." Rising up from your seat, you feel pretty relieved now, ready to just head home and relax now that you're out of the worst of it.

At least Tifa shoves you right back down into your chair. "Mm, not that simple," she says. "So stay right the fuck down where you are. You're not a troublemaker, but I haven't let people walk their tabs for months now. Can't afford to, too many people don't come back, so you're going to have to settle it right now. And since you can't pay, you're going to have to take care of something I've needed for a while." Those words catch your interest and your confusion all at once, making you tighten up and wonder what she means just in time for you to not be prepared for the way she kicks the air in front of you, ensuring you're all the way back in your seat, Damn near falling over in said seat as you pull away from her as much as possible, expecting now to be her punching bag.

It ensures you're off balance for Tifa to grab by the collar. She drags you up to your feet, and everything from there moves so quickly that you don't realize what';s even happening until you're already sitting on the counter with your pants simply gone, Tifa's top discarded, bra thrown aside, her plump tits wrapped tight around your cock, working up and down your shaft without a care. There's no warning for it, no moment of reason or calm, just sudden and lightning fast pressure, which leaves you startled and shocked, panicked by the pressure of this situation and by the intense force she's holding onto your cock by.

"I've been too pent up lately for my own good, so you're going to pay your tab with your body, and I don't want to hear any complaints about it, got it?" she asks, staring at you with dominant, wicked fervor as she works her chest tirelessly along your cock. It's all very hasty and harsh, showing off something downright reckless and insane in the way she moves along your cock, the way she presses ever firmer, hotter. There's no reason or restraint behind what she does, and she is very committed to all of it, showing off her most direct intentions as she keeps the pace ever firmer, rougher. You can do nothing but take it, twisting in writhing confusion and a pressure that doesn't let up, feeling the pressures take over and the desperation provide you with something too frenzied to understand or comprehend.

You try to pull back from her, try to escape the hold of her tits. But somehow, she has her ample chest clutching your cock like a vice, and there is no escaping it. You try again, but she doesn't yield. You try to shove her back, and aside from the general idiocy of trying to get physical with Tifa Lockhart, her breasts hold onto your cock so much that all the pressure of the pull is centered between your legs, and pulling any more would just get painful.

"Don't bother to fight it. Your cock is locked between my tits. You don't have a choice here, I'm going to rape your cock with my chest over and over until you've paid up, so don't bother to fight it, you'll just hurt yourself." The cocky edge in her voice makes you shiver; she has you in her clutches, working her tits faster along your cock. The tight embrace of it is something incredible, something you feel yourself horribly hopeless under the pressure of as she keeps pressing on, keeps making you twist and shudder in winding, unraveling pressure.

It shouldn't even be possible for her to hold onto your cock like this .Everything feels so wild and unreasonable in this hazy mess, as you twist and toil in endless frustration, trying to make sense of a situation that simply will not present itself with any. You're stuck here, aching and throbbing as she forces you through a wild titfuck, something that would on a normal day be an idle fantasy, but given the circumstances and the way she's holding onto you with such impossible and insurmountable pressure, you're really not able to get into it and relax like you want to, your cock sandwiched in a tightness like nothing else.

"Cum for me," she growls, staring up at you with expectation and harshness. "Cum into my tits. Go on, do it. I'm not going to be satisfied until you cum again and again, so get working, or else you're never getting out of here." The threat is enough to scare you into a panic orgasm of sorts, your cock twitching and gushing forth with hot spurts of powerful, messy seed, spewing upward and making a mess of Tifa's chest. You shudder and yell, feeling the pleasure take you and feel so utterly conflicting for the pressures that follow and for all the ways in which you're maybe not totally ready to give in to all of this yet. She's made an example of you and it's in a way that feels a bit too insane to really know what to do with.

Your dick aches, sensitive and excited, but Tifa doesn't let up as she keeps the pace of her tits moving along your cock, eyes narrowing as she stares up at you. She doesn't say much that feels threatening or wicked, but there's a lot happening that sure as fuck keeps you from relaxing. The way she looks you in the eye with frustration and dismissal while she dominates you leaves you not so sure what to feel or how to feel it, your cock dragged on through more paizuri while you sit helpless and hopeless, your cock trapped and at her mercy. Everything Tifa does is a show of power and control that has you a little bit fearful.

Being scared and being turned on have never quite mingled like they do now, as Tifa milks your cock with her breasts, careless and endless in her treatment. Her endurance is something special and it forces you to have to keep up with her, easier said than done given how capable and how physical she is, working you over without any concern for if you can handle this. Your needs don't seem to be entering into this equation at all, lost to the wild heat and pressure of the situation upon you. It's a lot to try and make sense of, a lot to struggle through and endure with aching fervor wearing you down.

You cum again. Your cock spews more shots of cum up onto the tops of her breasts. "You're not finished yet," she growls. "You're doing well, though. Nice, big loads of cum. If I'm going to use you for your cock then at least it's a nice one. I've seen a lot of dicks get lost in my chest and there's no helping them after that, but you're handling me well. I like that." Her tongue drags along her lips, and the vindictive glee she shows off while she toys with you is one that really has you overwhelmed, aching and panting as you feel the tiredness take you, as the pressures of having your cock milked really start to hit hard. You have no time to relax or come down from the height of the last orgasm you felt. It's getting to be way too much to deal with.

Everything gets messier and weirder still as the throbbing pulse of raw ecstasy gets to you, makes you ache for something too wild and desperate to believe, and you really can't deal with any of this. You're stuck here, struggling to perceive the frustrations and the mess of throbbing lust that makes the pleasure something too wild to believe. Words fail you, leave you struggling and senseless, aching without any direction or purpose, just given to the madness and losing ground with each pass. There's no sense to be found here, no reason or decency that can save you from the weird throbbing and heat that pounds on ever firmer, ever messier.

Tifa owns you now, and you're not sure what comes with that, but as your cock erupts a third time and you shoot off another big load onto her tits you're left finally mustering up some words, "Please, please! I need a break, it's too much. It's too much, please just give a second." You flail about wildly, the intense vice grip of her tits holding your cock ever firmer still, refusing to let go of you, and you're frustrated, senseless, aching and dizzy and not sure what to make of this hell of a situation you've found yourself in. "Just a second to collect myself."

"Fine," She lets go of her tits. Your cock is free from the marshmallow prison and the glory of the warmth, as you slump back ragged and desperate. "But I'm not finished with you, yet. So take a second to breathe, you don't have long." She pulls herself up to her feet, her ample chest jiggling from the motion, your cum running down her soft skin and lingering in streaks of messy delight that she seems to wear proudly. There's a lot going on and you';you're not totally sure what most of it means for you, but you've come too far to be able to fight this now, staring at her, ragged, aching. You need a minute. You're just not sure what it will really buy you.

"Is this really better than getting the money?" you ask, confused by this whole mess, struggling to keep yourself upright as you look at her hoping for something resembling a real answer.

Whatever good will you've earned from Tifa breaks down in response, as she grabs you off of the bar and shoves you down to the floor. There's no warning or reason for it. "Time's up," she says, grabbing your ankles and tugging them up in the air, sitting on the backs of your legs and down onto your cock, she reveals that there's nothing under her skirt as she shoves onward and forces you into place for a rough Amazon position fucking that comes on with no warning and no sense for this mess. You're just suddenly inside of her pussy with no warning. "Feel that?" she asks, staring you down. "What is it?"

"Your pussy is holding my cock even tighter than your breasts!" you yell, shivering hotly under the pressure of having Tifa dominate you even harder. Her sopping wet pussy feels so tight around your shaft, overwhelming you with something messy and disastrous, something you feel horribly unprepared to deal with. It's all so sudden, so intense, your body trembling under the force of having her now hard in control. "You own my cock, and you're not going to let go until you've drained my balls, are you?"

"You learn fast," Tifa says, her smile so twisted and fierce. She moves quickly, her bare tits heaving wildly as she rides you, more in control and fierce than you can really believe, more aggressive and fierce than you've ever really felt before. There is nothing quite like this, a mess of pleasure and submission tearing you up as your sensitive cock is now held by the velvety vice of an amazing pussy refusing to let up on your dick. You're stuck here, now even more trapped than before as strong internal muscles hold your dick in place and keep you helpless, struggling to deal with pleasures too wild to believe.

You didn't get enough of a rest,. Whether she was going to give you one before you provoked her or she was always going to make you suffer, it doesn't quite matter. You're fucked either way, hopeless under the mess of something truly wild, fierce and dizzy and so brilliantly fucked that you don't really know what to respond to this with. You just take it, struggling and aching under the eternal swell of pressure and heat, a dizzy delirium that leaves you craving her and not knowing how to feel about it. There's a weird point in the midst of this, one that has you staring at Tifa like the dominant bombshell she is, unable to really grasp the deep reality and heat of how she's so utterly in control.

You can't help it. She looks so hot being in control, looks so incredible and fearsome and wild. There's a power to this that frightens you, the ways she blends her dominance with her gorgeous body, weaponizes it against you to exert further control. It's not seduction, it's just wild, aggressive use, one that leaves you ragged, panting on the floor as she rides your cock ever harder, firmer. There's no stopping this, no controlling the madness winding you up and punishing you. It's too much to deal with, so many sensations and pressures hitting you at once, inducing a mad spiral of something too wicked and potent to believe.

"Give it to me," Tifa moans. You cum on command. It's a frightening thing, but you fucking do it. You blow your load into her hot, snug hole, filling her and making her whine in sweet excitement, unraveling ecstasy hitting hard as she throws herself into a sudden and erupting bliss too primal and wild to believe. It happens so quickly and so powerfully. You creampie Tifa and give in to something that feels just too far removed from sense to be a fantasy come true, making for such a weird and hazy rush of pleasure, making for pleasures too dizzy to understand, and there's really no understanding it, no parsing this pressure. She moans and heaves atop you, bucking wildly as she hits her climax too, and you're overwhelmed by so many feelings and curiosities that you can barely keep your head on straight.

Her orgasm doesn't stop her. That seems only fair, given that she doesn't believe your orgasm should stop you, either. She continues to bounce on your cock amid her dominant approach, taking you on and working herself all along your cock. "You're taking me damn well," she moans. "I'm impressed, I didn't think you'd be able to handle me, but you're like a fuck machine and you don't even know it. Too many times I hear so much whining about how cocks can't keep going back to back like this, but you're something special."

You've been silent more due to fear than any super penis endurance. But it's all removed from reason now; you're still too frightened to want to say anything, as she holds onto your legs and rides you out through several more orgasms, pressing on through one climax after another, refusing to slow down and refused to let up on what she can do to you, showing off the reckless, primal glee of something so weird and misplaced and powerful that all you can do is give in, breaking down and accepting that there is just absolutely nothing between you and the pleasure now.

So she keeps draining your cock, hammering proudly down onto you with slam after slam of pure, primal domination. You keep cumming for her, giving her what she wants. You're too dizzy and helpless to do anything else, as Tifa's pussy milks your cock with even more iron-tight desperation and harshness than her tits were capable of. Her whole body is dangerous and sexy and dangerously sexy, and it's all being used to perfect effect in wringing from you every drop of pleasure she wants, which is a thought more true than you yet know as finally she stops riding, letting go of your ankles and pulling up off your cock.

It's finally flaccid. You're done. Worn out. The energy is gone, your balls drained, her pussy dripping with your seed. "What a stud," she says, her voice ragged as she pulls herself to her feet. "You're almost at paying off your tab, just one more thing I need from you." In spite of how her breath is a little tight and fast, she moves quicker than you can comprehend to get into place, shoving herself down sharply against your face with her creampied pussy, still pumped full of all your cum. "Clean me out and lick up your mess!'

Her thick, powerful thighs clamp down around your head as she lifts you up, sitting herself down into a chair and holding you tight between her legs, your face buried into her cum-stuffed snatch, and you really don't have any choice in this matter but to give her exactly what she wants. It's wild and senseless, and all you can do is take it, enduring the madness of something primal and unrelenting, as she forces her pussy down against your face to reaffirm her dominance in the harshest and most direct way imaginable, something that has you just hopelessly fucking stuck now giving her what she wants.

You eat your cum out of Tifa's pussy. Not that it's really your choice here, licking at her tight inner walls and dragging along the places your cock had just been hammering into--or which, more accurately, hammered down onto your cock. The taste of your own seed is intense, a salty and bitter flavour that has you writhing on the floor, fitful under the mess of weirdness that winds up through you. There's something too weird going on here for you to bear, but even still you keep going, keep licking and adoring her inner walls with your tongue, losing ground to something unruly and weird that simply doesn't let up on you.

She rides your face hard, bucking feverishly back and forth as she takes you on, as the pleasure winds her up and she continues to throw herself hotly into this pleasure, into desire getting too out of line to make sense of. She just keeps moving, riding your face, forcing you to go for it while her thighs hold tight to either side of your head to keep you doing exactly as she says. There's no reason here; she continues to use her body to hold you in place exactly as she wants to, and you're left simply succumbing to this wild chaos, to pleasures out of control and fierce. You're too afraid to do anything but exactly what she wants, which keeps you dizzily helpless, scrambling to satisfy her and to keep her calm, keep her from getting too out of line.

Everything gets rougher and stronger, so weird and twisted that there is just no containing this pressure, holding back any of what she does to you. You lick up every drop of your own spunk from her, left with no choice but to swallow your own seed down and learn that you're stuck here, stuck with her, stuck doing exactly as you're told. She's making you pay for the pleasure, and you're too frightened and awe-struck to say anything about it. You just keep going, keep giving in, and soon enough Tifa's yelling and bucking against your face in the throes of another orgasm, one that has her yelling louder and more passionately than she has all night. It's something you'd feel proud of if it weren't so fucking insane.

Finally she lets you go, legs releasing your head and uncrossing as she slumps back in her seat, smile widening. "That'll be all for tonight, but from now on, you're not going to be paying out of pocket for anything. So come back soon, okay? Real soon." Her stare shakes you. Your body is currency to Tifa now, and even if you didn't fear she'd absolutely find you and drag your ass out of your home to get at your cock if you didn't come back--which she absolutely will and you know it--you're hard pressed to argue against the idea that you want it too, so you accept it.

"Tomorrow," you promise, and stumble off in weird confusion, left to sort out your feelings as you burn.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
